New boy
by Beastman Nolarc
Summary: when Fiona is sick of gumball and marshal's fighting over her she runs from her life to a new mysterious boy named Nolarc
1. Chapter 1

**a/n Hello this is my first time writing a fanfiction so plz support me through this and will keep adding on the this story **

**also at this time:**

**Fiona: 15, Marshall:17, bubblegum: 16, cake: 16**

Fiona wakes up to a light tap on her window on a hazy Monday morning and see's Marshall. She gets up still wearing her adventuring clothes. He floats in and sits on the edge of her bed. "hey Fiona, what's new?"

She looks at him and rolls her eyes before she plops down on her bed. She feels him poke her back lightly and grabs his hand and pushes him lightly. "so Fiona…" Marshall says with a bit of an odd tone. She slowly turns over and looks at him with sleepy eyes. "yes marshall?" she says with seductive tone.

With a blush he says a sentence that makes Fiona's heart skip a beat. "will you go on a date with me?" he looks away and she thinks a minute and says "maybe… come back on Tuesday and well talk kay? Now go I think I hear cake" he gently hugs her and leaves.

*next day*

"hey Fiona I think gumball is looking for you" cake calls from downstairs. _Darn where is Marshall _she thinks. "okay be down in a sec" she leaves and goes to the candy kingdom.

"Ah, there you are Fiona" gumball says cheerily. She walks in and see's him standing on a stool looking for a book on a high shelf and she walks over. "yeah what did you need?" she says as she looks up at him. "I wanted to ask you something". He steps down and turns to her " will you be my girlfriend?" she backs up "um..i.." she stutters and gumball steps forward and trips and falls forward onto Fiona and they fall him onto of her. "Fiona!" she looks up and see's Marshall floating there. "Marshall!"

He looks at her "cake says you would be here, but not with your lover mister gumbutt!" he charges him and throws gumball to his feet and gumball retaliates by throwing a book at Marshall and it struck his face. Fiona tears up and runs to The lake of Tears. She stops and catches her breath and hugs her knee's and sobs. _I have taken too much of this _she thought . she feels a weight on her shoulders and stares into two eyes she is un-familiar with. One green, one a glowing purple. A boy about her age with black and blue shaggy hair, black jeans, a red t-shirt, and black sandals with a scythe on his back is putting his jacket on her shoulders. "hi, I'm Nolarc" he smiles and sits next to him as she gasps at one this she missed; he has car hears and a tail! "um…" she studers "I'm Fiona" she holds her hand out to shake his hand, he takes it and shakes it lightly. "h-hi" she says as she stares at the water. "so… what brings you here?" Fiona asks. He hold up a flute "practice, you?" he wipes away a tear from her cheek. "old fight" she said. He picks her up and puts her on his back. "lets go to my house" he walks toward the water and then Fiona realizes… he standing on it. He whistles a soft tune and a small house rises from the water and they step inside and he sets her on a couch and sits next to her and finds him staring at her. "what?" she shifts un comfortably.

"nothing, I just wanted to memorize my new best friend" he smiles and she giggles at his goofy attitude and then she feels tired and falls asleep, head on the new boys shoulder, and holding his waist. And she hears him snore lightly arm around her shoulder and they sleep as the house on the water bobs lightly.

**a/n reviews and follows and ill write the next chapter, plz and thank you my freinds**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n thx everyone for being so supporting… this chapter will be longer and will describe the story a bit more.**

Fiona woke up to the sound of the radio playing _don't cry out _and the smell of bacon and eggs. She stretches out and looks down to straighten her shirt and see's she is wearing a black hoodie and she remembers yesterday. She sees a mess of blue and black hair pop out and smile "how do you like your eggs?" he said with a cheery tone. She looks back and says "scrambled thank you" he disappears and come back two plates in hand. He hands her a plate and they get to eating. For a few minutes not a sound except the light sound of music from the kitchen. When Fiona was done she turned to her host "so are you a new prince in Aaa?" he looks up and nods. "I'm the prince of the beastmen" His ears twitch and his tail moves from side to side. "beastman?" she tilts her head to the side. "half animal half human" he says.

A knock on the door interrupts them. Nolarc gets up and opens the door and he flies across the room and hits the wall hard. "what the-" he starts then a axe- no…MARSHALL'S AXE BASS- almost cuts his head off! "I have come to slay you beast for taking Fiona!" he flies fast across the room with his hood up and kicks nolarc in the chest and the boards to his back give way and he flies across the lake the house is resting on. Nolarc hits the water and flies like a ragdoll in to the hill. "you-" he draws his scythe and it gleams in the light as he slashes at Marshall. Fiona finds a board that was on the house and slides on it to where the two teenage boys are fighting. "STOP!" she yells and she slaps Marshall with an auditable "crack". He looks at Fiona with a red hand print on his cheek. "Fiona-" he begins but she raises he hand and cuts him off "Marshall… This is Nolarc …he is my friend" she looks at him. She gasps as she sees hall the cut left by Marshall's bass " Marshal…..he…is….go…Marshall" Marshall looks like he is going to be sick "Fiona I-" she pushes him away "GO!" he tears up and leaves. "Nolarc…are you okay?" he nods but the falls into Fiona's arms.

She puts him on the board and floats him back to the house. She has trouble getting him inside , but she finally succeeds, he gets put on the couch and she takes his shirt off to inspect the damage. He has several deep cuts and he is losing a lot of blood. She quickly gets the first aid kit and wraps his torso and puts his bloody shirt back on. She covers him with a blanket and gets him water, then joins him under the warm blanket and cuddles up to him. His tail is moving behind him, so he knows he is okay for now. After a while he wakes up and moves slightly but a two hands around his waist keep him from moving. She looks up at him with teary eyes. "y-your okay" she smiles and starts crying and he holds he as she sobs into his bloody shirt. After a while they were laying there. Fiona holding Nolarc's skinny frame. "I noticed the scar's on your wrist" she says. "oh yeah… when I was little my mom and dad fought over the silliest thing…me….my dad wanted me to be a warrior…but my mom wanted me to get an education…they fought for days on end and I just sat there with a knife my dad gave me for my 11th birthday…after a while they ran everything into the ground so I left and came here and built my house…funny…I've only been here a week and ive almost died….my parents got their wish though, I made a scythe out of bronze and iorn, and I learned how to play a flute…and im not sure either of them help…" he turns and see's fona staring into his teary eyes. His one green one purple eyes filled with tears. He feels a hand on his cheek and opens his eyes to see Fiona kiss him. And they fall asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n thx all you guys for being me through all of this and I want to say thank you**

Fiona woke up but kept her eyes closed and she was being held by an arm that belonged to her new boyfriend Nolarc the beastman prince. His familiar warmth makes her feel safe. She moves slowly out of the blanket on the couch they have been sleeping on. She moves to the kitchen and see's the destroyed wall. "oh marshall…" she whispers to herself. Then she opens the fridge and finds normal house hold stuff : eggs, milk, cheese, a variety of juice. She takes out the eggs and milk and makes two eggs each for them . she is about to take it out when she feels his arms wrap around her waist "good morning " Nolarc says in his normal cheery tone. "morning, how are your wounds?" she at looking at his stained shirt. "sore" he replies as he gets a can of ginger ale out of the fridge. He holds up the can "want one?" she nods and takes their plates out. She plops on the couch and puts their plates on the coffee table. Then a knock on the door sounds and she opens it up to find a pink figure standing in tattered clothing . "gumball? Is that you" she touches his arms and he jerks his head up with a wild look in his eyes. "Fiona…hello… how are you today, may I come in?" she starts to reply but then he rips the door from the hinges and throws in out toward the kitchen. Nolarc immediately grabs at his scythe but his hand is cut by…a candy knife and Fiona looks back to see gumball has a broadsword in his hand made of completely black metal. "Welcome to hell population you" Gumball yells as he charges Nolarc head on. Nolarc doges the attack and he punches gumball, his fist no more than a blur , and the sword falls. Gumball retaliates by Punching Nolarc in the stomach, after Nolarc bent over , gumball sat on nolarc's back and takes a teapot from the counter "tea for the prince?" he smashes the teapot over Nolarcs head and continues to punch his torso with fast hard jabs . Nolarc's movements slow down and he takes one more blow to the temple before he gets sent toppling to the floor. "Fiona, Fiona tsk tsk" he turns and has a knife in his hand "when will you learn" he takes one step forward, then two more "no one can walk away from me I always get what I want!" he charges but stop's and turns around . Nolarc is coughing up blood ad he stands "don't…..touch…her" a odd blue aura starts glowing aroung Nolarc and his form grows larger and when he looks right at gumball his eyes are that of a wild….cat! The next thing suprises Fiona , Nolarc Roars like a large tiger mixed with Wolf. And his nails extent to claws and he starts slashing at gumballs body and catches his waist and Nolarc Punches gumball through the wall and jumps after him. Fiona moves slowly forward to the steady rythem PYK PYK PYK and sees Nolarc punching gumball on the beach. Fiona jumps in the water and swims to them and there is blood all over nolarcs knuckles . "Nolarc! Stop!" he stops and looks at her his form slowly changing back to normal. "Fiona?" then he looks at the gruesome scene in front of him "no…no…not again" he gets off and starts sobbing . gumball looks okay….the blood was nolarc's : he kept puching a metal vest gumball was wearing. Nolarc is sitting down sobbing when the feels Fiona kiss his forehead. "Nolarc it wasn't your fault he attacked you but now we need to get him to the candy kingdom okay?" he nods and picks gumball up and takes him to the candy kingdom.


End file.
